<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if it was easy? by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796422">What if it was easy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze'>Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Fluff, Logan Has The Right Meds, M/M, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton Big Bang Day 69: Logan's Always Had The Right Meds AU</p><p>What if Logan didn't struggle so much with his anger and changing moods?<br/>What if Logan actually expressed his love for his friends instead of pushing them away?<br/>What if Julian knew how much he meant to Logan and didn't immediately assume there was no chance of his feelings being reciprocated?</p><p>What if it was easy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if it was easy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“I’m just saying. You looked happy here. Where you are. Or were you just pretending to be that too?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Julian shook a little. He glared, crossed his arms and lowered his eyes. The words hit home a little. But it’s not true, he told himself. That’s not true. I like being a star. It’s who I am. It’s who I’ll ever be. I never had a choice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“School is fine. But…I’ve been waiting for this. This is what’s important to me,” Julian finally said. This is what’s important. My career is important. That’s what matters.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There was a long awkward pause that followed. Julian raised his eyes and saw Logan contemplating him. Then the taller boy just shrugged.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Look…it’s not up to me to stop you. If that’s what you really want, go for it. Just…remember you can always come back, okay? We aren’t going anywhere.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“In this dump?” Julian scoffed, trying to be offhand but his heart was hammering in his chest. “You sure aren’t.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Logan smiled gently. “I’ll miss you,” he said with a brief look of sincerity. It was gone as soon as it came, though, replaced by a cool smirk. “Until your movie flops, of course. Then you’ll have to come crawling back.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Julian snorted, trying to ignore the way his heart pounded. “Don’t count on it, Your Majesty.”</i>
</p><p>—</p><p>“What about you?” Derek nodded to Logan, who was sitting cross-legged in the windowsill, staring out at the darkening grounds. He turned around with a lazy smile, raising his eyebrows. “It’s not like you have to look as far as us. Any boys here catch your fancy?”</p><p>Like most late-night conversations among teenage boys at a sleepover, this one had quickly taken a turn toward discussing their current romantic fixations. Derek had been lamenting his recent lack of success in courting three girls at once, while Julian gave only a cursory explanation of his last relationship (if you could call it that)—a three-week fling with a girl his agent had set him up with. She’d been nice enough, but they never quite had a spark. Julian so rarely did with anyone in Hollywood these days.</p><p>Logan, on the other hand, just chuckled uncomfortably. “Um, no, not really,” he mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. Julian’s heart skipped a beat when those green eyes meet his, sparkling with amusement.</p><p>“Please, we all know Logan here is too good for the lowly plebeians of this institution,” Julian drawled, perhaps overplaying it a little. Logan frowned.</p><p>“It’s not that,” he argued. His hands fell to his lap, and he glanced out the window again, deep in thought. “I don’t think I’m <i>better</i> than anyone here. Just, no one’s caught my attention, is all.”</p><p>“No one? Really?”</p><p>Logan shot Derek a sidelong glare.</p><p>“The only people in this school interesting enough to be worth it are right here,” he clarified. Julian tried not to let his surprise show on his face. “And seeing as you two are straight…”</p><p>Looking back, Julian wasn't sure why he did it. Maybe it was the fact that Derek and Logan had been his friends for a while, and he felt like he could trust them in a way he hadn't trusted anyone else before. Maybe it was because some small part of him still held on to the hope that the only reason Logan hadn't pursued him outright is because he'd always claimed to be straight. Maybe it was just that he'd kept this secret for so long that he was itching to tell <i>someone</i>, and Logan had just given him the perfect opening.</p><p>But either way, he surprised himself a little when he laughed under his breath and muttered, “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>Logan's eyes widened, and Julian almost regretted it, briefly considered taking it back and playing it off like he'd been kidding. But before he could say anything, he was cut off by a voice to his left.</p><p>"You know what, that makes sense."</p><p>Julian's head whipped around to face Derek, who nodded contemplatively. "It would explain the V-necks, at least." He fixed Julian with a solemn look, which broke into a smile almost immediately at the sight of his stunned expression.</p><p>"Don't be rude, Derek," Logan said with a roll of his eyes. Julian turned to him, and he grimaced, his eyes still wide with shock. “I…guess I'm not, actually. I just assumed?”</p><p>“Well, you know what they say about assumptions,” Julian muttered, and Logan’s face paled.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I—wow, yeah, that was pretty heteronormative of me, huh?”</p><p>"It's fine," Julian said with a shaky laugh.</p><p>"You just never...” He trailed off, incredulous, and Julian was a little reassured to find that his attempts at playing straight had apparently been successful. “You're gay? Really?"</p><p>"Bi," Julian murmured. His gaze dropped to his lap, and he picked at his nail absentmindedly. “I’m—I like both."</p><p>"Oh." When he looked up, Logan was nodding slowly, lost in thought.</p><p>"We aren't gonna tell anyone," Derek said quickly, and Julian flashed him a small smile. "You know that, right? You can trust us."</p><p>Julian did know that, of course. His friends may give him all kinds of shit in private, but they would never do something like out him before he's ready, especially not when it could so easily ruin his career.</p><p>"I know," he mumbled.</p><p>"Well what about you, then?" Julian looked up, confused, and found Logan wearing an all-too-familiar grin that usually meant he was plotting something. His stomach swooped uncomfortably.</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>Logan stared him down for a moment, sizing him up. "Has anyone at Dalton caught your eye?"</p><p>It took everything Julian had to keep himself from visibly reacting to that.</p><p>"Come on, man," Derek murmured. "He came here straight from Hollywood. If we thought <i>you</i> were too good for anyone here..."</p><p>"Hey, I never said I was too good for anyone!" Logan scoffed, looking hurt. "I <i>told</i> you, there's just not been anyone particularly interesting."</p><p>"And you think <i>Julian's</i> found someone interesting?"</p><p>They both turned to look at Julian, who stared back blankly. Logan's eyebrows climbed to his hairline.</p><p>"Oh my god," he muttered, and Julian felt his cheeks warming. "Oh my god, you <i>do</i> like someone."</p><p>"I never said that," Julian replied quickly, but Logan had already seen right through him.</p><p>"Who is he?" he said excitedly. "Is it someone we know? Are you going to tell him?"</p><p>"Stop," Julian muttered, his face flushed. "No, it’s—I’m not going to tell him."</p><p>"Are you gonna tell <i>us</i>, at least?" Derek chimed in, and Julian laughed inwardly at the irony in his statement.</p><p>"No," Julian groaned. "It isn't...it's not a big deal."</p><p>"Of course it's a big deal!" Logan was smiling fully now, his face lighting up like a little kid in a candy shop. Julian looked away, forcing the thought of how <i>adorable</i> he looked out of his mind. "You've got a <i>crush</i>. On someone at <i>Dalton</i>. Julian Larson, Hollywood teen heartthrob, is crushing on a prep school kid from <i>Ohio</i>." He laughed, somewhere between giddy and incredulous. "Who is he? Which one of these ‘lowly plebeians’ was interesting enough to get your attention?"</p><p>Julian scowled.</p><p>"Can we guess?" Derek suggested. “Come on, Twenty Questions, let’s do it.”</p><p>Logan stared at Julian expectantly. Julian wanted to call this off right then, to tell them both that no, they'd got it all wrong, he didn't have any crush on any Dalton boy. But he'd given himself away by that point. They were both entirely too perceptive to let it go now, after he’d all but admitted it outright.</p><p>“Fine,” he relented, and Logan's face split into a grin. Julian held up a finger. "If you can get it in twenty questions, I'll tell you."</p><p>He wasn't sure at that point if he wanted them to give up on trying to figure it out, or if he was actually hoping they <i>would</i> guess and spare him the awkwardness of having to come out with it himself. At least this way he could pretend it wasn't a big deal, if they did happen to land at the right answer. He wouldn't have to open himself up to rejection by actually making the first move.</p><p>"Okay," Logan started, adjusting position on the bed and clapping his hands together. "Which house is he in?"</p><p>Before Julian could answer, Derek cut in.</p><p>"It's yes or no questions, dude. Have you ever played Twenty Questions?"</p><p>"He's never been a straight guy texting a girl, Derek," Julian shot back.</p><p>"Fine." Logan glared sideways at Derek, then turned back to Julian. "Is he in Stuart?"</p><p>Julian’s heart pounded as he answered, "Yes."</p><p>Logan's smile widened.</p><p>"Is he in our year?" Derek asked, looking significantly less invested in the outcome of this game than Logan.</p><p>"Yes," Julian replieed, a little less sure of himself. He was starting to reconsider, wondering if this was a bad idea.</p><p>"Is he a Warbler?" Logan said, and Julian briefly considered calling the whole thing off.</p><p>"Yes," he answered hesitantly, at which point Derek interrupted with a soft gasp.</p><p>"Oh," he said, looking surprised when both Julian and Logan turned to look at him. "I, uh. I think I know who it is."</p><p>Logan blinked. "Care to share?"</p><p>Derek glanced warily over at Julian, and Julian cursed himself silently. He knew. Of <i>course</i> he knew, how could Julian have been this <i>stupid</i>—</p><p>"Figure it out yourself," Derek mumbled, raising an eyebrow expectantly at Logan.</p><p>That clearly wasn't the reaction Logan was looking for. He frowned. "Okay, well, it's your question," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Julian.</p><p>Derek paused for entirely too long before asking, "Is he straight?"</p><p>Logan's frown deepened. "Oh," he said softly. "I didn't even think of that."</p><p>Again, Julian considered lying. It would have been fairly easy at that point. Claim to have a crush on a straight guy, maybe even pick someone at random and make Derek and Logan swear not to tell. Logan might have taken pity on him for wanting someone he clearly couldn't have, hopefully deciding to let the issue rest for good.</p><p>But somehow, the way Derek was looking at him made him reconsider.</p><p>"No," he answered, and to his surprise, Derek laughed.</p><p>"Why all the secrecy, then?" He raised his eyebrows, almost in a challenge. "Just tell him how you feel."</p><p>"Derek..." Logan warned, but Derek kept going.</p><p>“C’mon, dude. Man the hell up. Make a move.”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes. “He’s still in the closet, genius. Can’t exactly be making moves on random guys when no one even knows you <i>like</i> guys.”</p><p>Derek leveled Julian with a meaningful look.</p><p>“<i>Is</i> he just a random guy, Jules?”</p><p>Julian could have <i>killed</i> him.</p><p>But before he had the chance to do anything more than glare, Logan was frowning at the both of them.</p><p>“It would have to be, right?” he wondered aloud. “Julian doesn’t have any gay friends, besides—“</p><p>And there it was.</p><p>“Oh,” Logan breathed, finally registering the look of discomfort on Julian’s face and triumph on Derek’s.</p><p>Julian felt sick. His heart was racing, his pulse ringing in his ears as he fought back the urge to run straight out of the room. Logan’s eyes met his, and he recoiled, swallowing hard and staring down at his hands, fingers twisting in the blanket underneath him.</p><p>“I’m, uh…I’ll go grab some popcorn,” Derek muttered, sliding clumsily off the bed and shuffling out of the room.</p><p>“You—“ Logan stammered once the door closed, his mouth agape. “<i>Really?</i>”</p><p>Julian bit his lip. “I—yeah,” he muttered, voice barely audible. His stomach churned. “I’m—fuck, I didn’t think you’d actually <i>guess</i>, I—”</p><p>“Hey,” Logan said softly, and with a deep breath, Julian finally looked up. Logan's usually sharp gaze was soft and inviting, and Julian’s heart skipped a beat. Logan smiled. “I—had no idea,” he admitted sheepishly. “I never realized you—”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t exactly want anyone to know,” Julian grumbled.</p><p>“You should have told me.” Logan grinned, and for the first time Julian felt something almost like <i>hope</i>.</p><p>His voice was barely a whisper when he responded, “And what if I had?”</p><p>Logan’s grin widened. “Well, I’ve never really thought about you like that,” he said carefully, and Julian held his breath. Logan chuckled lightly, looking almost <i>nervous</i>. “I mean, I figured you were straight. But if you <i>are</i> interested…maybe we could try going on a date. See how it goes.”</p><p>Julian stared “You’d…want that?”</p><p>“Why not?” Logan laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I like you. You’re a pain in the ass, but…you’re my best friend, besides Derek. And it’s not like you’re hard to look at, either.” He smirked, a teasing glint in his eye, and Julian thought he might pass out. “I think…it could go somewhere, if we let it.”</p><p>Julian stared for a moment too long before realizing he was supposed to say something. “I—okay,” he gasped out, surprising even himself. Logan smiled. Julian couldn't help but return it. “Okay, yeah, let’s…let’s do it.”</p><p>“Great,” Logan said, and his eyes lingered on Julian’s for another long moment before they both remembered Derek.</p><p>“Oh, we should—“ Julian stammered just as Logan looked over his shoulder toward the door. Their eyes met in the middle, and they both laughed, a sudden lightness overcoming Julian as the clenching feeling in his stomach started to fade.</p><p>It was going to be okay.</p><p>He’d told Logan he liked him, and the world didn’t end.</p><p>They were even going on a <i>date</i>.</p><p>Logan jumped up, heading for the door to let Derek back in. Derek looked guilty, like he’s been caught listening at the door, and Julian shot him a disapproving look that was only half-genuine. He didn't exactly have it in him to be upset at the moment.</p><p>“All good?” Derek said casually, flopping down on the bed next to Logan and passing him the popcorn. “Can we start a movie now, or do we need to do more talking about our <i>feelings</i>?”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes, although his smile betrayed him. “I’m picking the movie,” he said, reaching over Derek’s lap for the remote. Julian grabbed a handful of popcorn, tucking his legs underneath him and reclining back against the pillows. His shoulder brushed against Logan’s, and he was pretty sure he didn't imagine the way Logan's breath hitched at the sudden contact.</p><p>“No chick flicks, please,” Derek mumbled, grabbing the popcorn back from Logan. Julian just snorted.</p><p>“Afraid you’ll cry, D? It’s okay, this is a safe space.” Logan snickered, and Julian’s grin widened. Derek just shook his head.</p><p>“You guys suck,” he mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn. “Why do I hang out with you?”</p><p>“Because you love us,” Logan said simply.</p><p>He finally chose a movie, tossing the remote to the side and leaning back to wrap one arm around each of their shoulders. Derek scowled, but he leaned into it, tucking his head against Logan’s shoulder. Julian relaxed into the touch. He reached across Logan, and Derek wordlessly handed over the bowl of popcorn, letting Julian take a huge handful to stuff into his mouth.</p><p>Sneaking a glance up to the side, Julian caught sight of Logan's easy smile, and he mirrored it himself as he snuggled into his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>